1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for assembling a seat for use in an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in the line for manufacturing a seat for use in an automobile, a seat cushion assembling apparatus and a seat back apparatus are alternately placed on a belt conveyor. In this seat manufacturing line, using the seat cushion assembling apparatus, a seat cushion pad is placed on a seat cushion frame, then the seat cushion frame is covered with a seat cushion trim. Thus, a seat cushion is manufactured. A seat back is manufactured by using the apparatus for assembling the seat back. That is, a seat back pad is placed on a seat back frame, then, the seat back frame is covered with a seat back trim. Thereafter, using a seat assembling apparatus, the seat cushion is mounted on a seat slider and the seat back is mounted on the seat cushion. Thus, the seat is manufactured on the belt conveyor.
However, since the seat is manufactured by using the belt conveyor in the above-described process, the seat slider is not stabilized. Therefore, it requires a considerable amount of skill to preferably mount the seat cushion on the seat slider or mount the seat back on the seat cushion.
Further, hard labor is required because a worker is required to raise up and manually rotate the heavy seat slider in mounting the seat cushion on the seat slider and mounting the seat back on the seat cushion.